Blurring The Lines
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Sophie's beginning to realize just how great an impact Eliot has made on her life.  Het.  Unconventional Pairing.


Title: "Blurring The Lines"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: Sophie's beginning to realize just how great an impact Eliot has made on her life.<br>Warnings: Het, Unconvetional Pairing, References to a Conventional Het Pairing as well  
>Date Written: 28 March, 2012<br>Word Count: 691  
>Challenge: For a Leverage500 LJ comm's weekly challenge<br>Disclaimer: Eliot, Sophie, Nate, and Leverage are ﾩ & TM their rightful owners, none of whom are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else belongs to the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Smiling, she gazed up into the sensual eyes of the man whose strong arms held her so gently. For a moment, as she gazed into those eyes that were so mesmerizing when they smiled, she found herself forgetting her role and thinking instead on how greatly he had improved her life. She was going to make this role hers and wow her audience! For the first time in her existence, Sophie Deveraux was going to embark on a winning play! She was going to blow the critics away, and she had Eliot to thank for it!

She would never admit it aloud, but Sophie knew, in truth, that she was a terrible actress when she was openly acting a part. She was one of the most skilled grifters there was. She could con any one into doing anything with the right amount of playful passion, seductive caresses, unspoken persuasion, and, of course, the right persona. Every one who knew her knew Sophie was gifted - but knew, too, that she was a terrible actress when the world was looking at her to act.

No one, however, had dared to tell her the truth until Eliot had taken her to the side after her last terrible reviews. She had been furious with him at first and had actually slapped him. Eliot had worn the mark of her ring on his handsome face for several days thereafter, but eventually, and even then begrudgingly, Sophie had listened to him and to his ideas. He had convinced her to act the role of an actress fulfilling the role in which she would like to see herself and to simultaneously milk the sleazy director for all he was worth, and so far, it was working like a charm!

He had also become her partner in her private rehearsals, and they had both come to cherish this time alone together. Sophie's smile grew even brighter, and she shivered as Eliot caressed her cheek. "Your lines," he whispered. "You've gone across the world . . . "

"Oh. Oh, yes." She cleared her throat and assumed her part, trying not to think about how much Eliot had done for her. He wasn't just helping her with her acting. He was teaching her to truly fight and defend herself, and he valued her opinions. Unlike Nate, he actually listened to her and wasn't afraid to show he cared, even if the flowers he gave her had Nate's name on them instead of his. In this light, too, Sophie recognized, caressing Eliot back, he was admittedly far more handsome than Nate.

"I've gone across the world so many times, searching for something I wasn't even sure I would find," Sophie quoted, "but you've been right there behind me the entire time, following me . . . "

"Yes. I'd follow you anywhere."

Their lips were a breath apart. Sophie leaned forward, her gaze inviting him. He came closer, but then, right before their lips could touch, Nate's voice sounded in their ear buds. "Eliot, we need you."

Eliot closed his eyes, stopping himself just in time.

"Nate," Sophie groaned, "you have the worst possible timing!"

"Sorry, Sophie." She could tell from his tone that he wasn't sorry at all. "Your play'll have to wait. Our mark's on the move. Eliot - "

"I'm coming," Eliot growled, his eyes opening, flashing, and then letting the anger go as they gazed directly into Sophie's. He smiled at her, and despite the sad tinge of his smile, his soft smile and growl still sent tingles racing throughout Sophie. "Sorry, Soph," he spoke, softly caressing her beautiful face one more time, and unlike Nate, who'd never know how to really apologize to a lady, Sophie knew that Eliot meant the words and for more than one reason. She started to speak but stopped as he drew his thumb gently across her pursed lips. She tingled from head to foot, but then Eliot removed his hand, set her on her feet, and forced himself to walk out the door. Understanding the unspoken and blurred lines between them, she let him go, taking her smile with him.

**The End**


End file.
